


Happy Two Year

by dyingpoet



Series: Javid one shots [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, M/M, Non-Binary David Jacobs, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Jack made Davey a gift for their anniversary and is very nervous about it





	Happy Two Year

**Author's Note:**

> yea this kinda mimics that one ep of the office, dont @ me okay

Jack drummed his fingers on his kitchen table, glancing from Race to the small comic book he was flipping through and back again. Craning his neck forward, he tried to see what page he was on before Race looked up, shutting the book and sitting back in his chair. 

Jack bit his nail and grabbed the comic book back from him. “So? Did it suck?”

Race was staring hard at him, and Jack felt a sinking feeling in his stomach before the poker face broke and Race grinned. “No, they’re gonna love it.”

He laughed when Jack slumped forward in relief, letting out a huge exhale. “Oh thank god.”

A hand shoved his shoulder and Jack looked up at Race, who was frowning a bit at him. 

“Why are you so worried anyway?” he asked as he nodded at the comic. “Davey loves every gift you’ve ever given them, you know that.”

Jack shrugged, and started flipping through the pages of the comic book again. It had taken him two full months to get right, and he still wasn’t completely and one hundred percent perfect with it, but it was what he’d made Davey for his two year and he’d been freaking out about it for weeks. 

“Yeah but Davey gives  _ such  _ good gifts, they’re always way better than mine, and I wanna do good this time.”

Race rolled his eyes. “You made a  _ book  _ where you  _ fight crime _ with them, it’s like the nerdiest thing anyone has ever done, and it’s perfect.”

Jack shrugged, making eye contact with Race and smiling a little, breaking through the anxious gloom he'd created for himself. “I guess it’s cool.”

“Of course it’s cool!” Race agreed. “And thoughtful, if Spot ever did something like that for me I’d burst out crying.”

They both nodded solemnly, and Jack kicked Race lightly under the table and smirked. “And that’s exactly why he never does it.”

Race threw a pen at his head and nearly took Jack’s eye out, but he’d relieved Jack’s anxiety for the moment, and it was nice. Sort of what brothers were for, he guessed.

* * *

 

The anxiety was back and Jack was going to kill Race for not giving him something more descriptive than ‘it’s cool’. 

He watched quietly as Davey pulled out a small box from underneath the table, setting it down on the table in front of Jack and smiling excitedly. 

“Go ahead, open it,” they said, pushing the box closer to Jack. “I hope you like it.”

Jack grinned and tried not to let his hands shake as he pulled the wrapping off of the box. He was trying not to feel guilty at how happy Davey looked out of the corner of his eye, whatever it was was going to be good. “I already know it’s perfect.”

And when he got the wrapping off it really  _ was _ .

“Oh shit,” he whispered, looking from the box to Davey and feeling a wide grin come over his face. “Shit, Davey.”

“Do you like it?”

Jack nodded jerkily and pulled the pin out of the box. He’d seen it in the window of a pawn shop months ago and mentioned that his mother used to have one like it when he was little. It was one of the only times he’d mentioned his mother to Davey, and he’d nearly cried then and was  _ definitely  _ tearing up now. 

“God I can’t believe you remembered that,” he said, pulling Davey in for a hug and kissing them lightly on the lips when he pulled back. “It’s  _ perfect _ .”

Davey bit their lip to try and cover up the smile growing on their face. “I fought the owner of the pawn shop over it, he told me someone else reserved it and tried to rip me off.”

Jack laughed shakily and raked a hand through his hair. “God, that makes it so much better, too.”

He played with the pin in his hand for a moment before looking up at Davey, who was sitting with their hands clasped together on the table expectantly, a look of mock expectation on their face.

“And do you have anything for me, Jack?”

There was actually a physical feeling of the blood rushing out of his face when Jack nodded, grabbing the comic book that was wrapped up on his lap and putting it on the table in front of Davey. “Yeah, it’s not that good though.”

“Whatever you say.”

They started pulling off the wrapping in the careful way they did, and Jack searched their expression. 

“I didn’t have as much time as I wanted for it,” Jack offered as Davey pulled the comic book out and looked at the cover. “It could be better.”

Quietly, Davey read the title,  _ Davey and Jack vs. Manhattan,  _ and flipped to the first page, and then the next couple. When they didn’t say anything else, Jack leaned across the table.

“It really isn’t that good-”

“I love it.”

Jack gaped as Davey looked up, a huge smile on their face as they looked from the book to Jack with wide eyes. “Like, Jack, you  _ made  _ this?”

Blushing a little, Jack sat back in his chair and nodded. “I mean, yeah.”

“It’s incredible!” Davey exclaimed, flipping through the pages faster. “I mean it’s  _ us _ , and the art is so good, and the detail is amazing.”

They grinned at Jack and launched forward for a hug that nearly knocked Jack off his chair. 

“I love it so much Jack, thank you.”

Jack kissed the top of Davey’s head and and let out a deep breath he’d been holding in that transformed into a shaky laugh. “Thank god.”

Davey spent the rest of their dinner reading aloud from the comic, and gushing about this and that that Jack had put in, and Jack couldn’t keep the smile off his face the whole time. He got a good gift this time, and it only took two full years for him for him to get there. Not bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> dhvbdfjs i hope yall liked this!!!! hmu w kudos/comments if you did!!!!


End file.
